A BEARY interesting romance
by miss kermie
Summary: So Jaz has feelings for Fozzie. But what happens when a certain pig trys to get her to express those feelings?
1. Can You Keep A Secret?

**A **_**Beary **_**Interesting Romance**

**Chapter One- Can You Keep a Secret?**

It's only been six weeks since Jaz began to work at the Muppet theatre, and Piggy was already questioning her work style... And questioning her about other things.

"So, You're a fan of Moi?" Piggy asked.

"Yes Miss Piggy." Jaz groaned.

"What's your opinion about the color pink?"

"I hate it."

"You monster! How are you a fan of Moi, if you hate pink?"

"Easy. Love You, not your clothes... Uh... The pink ones anyway." Jaz stuttered.

"Let Me ask you something."

"Hm?"

"You know how I love Kermit?"

"Yes, everybody does."

"Well... Who do you have a crush on?"

Jaz blushed. "I don't have crushes." She lied.

"Then Why is vous blushing?" Piggy asked. "I'm not." Jaz lied. "I, Jaz, do not have a crush on anybody." Fozzie then came in and walked up to Jaz. "Hi Jaz! I thought that maybe you might need this water bottle, in case your throat gets dry when you're onstage." Said Fozzie. Jaz was blushing wildly. "Gee, thanks Fozzie. That's very thoughtful of you!" Jaz giggled. "No Problem! Now, uh, I gotta go practice. I need all the help I can get..." Fozzie chuckled nervously. Fozzie then walked upstairs to his dressing room to go rehearse. As he walked upstairs, Jaz stared at him dreamily. Then, she unscrewed the water bottle, and splashed the water in her face, and immediately was focused again.

"Vous are pathetic." Piggy sassed.

"W-What do you mean?" Jaz asked.

"I mean, you obviously have a crush on that sham of a comedian, and you won't even flirt with him one bit!" Piggy lectured. "I do not have a crush on Fozzie!" Jaz lied. "Oh really? So the dreamy staring was nothing?" Piggy asked. Jaz just stood there and blushed.

"Uh... What dreamy staring?" Jaz asked. "The dreamy staring that caused you to be soaking wet! In fact, why don't you ask Fozzie to help you change those wet clothes?" Piggy laughed. Jaz just blushed until she was entirely red. She looked so red, it was easy to mistake her for an apple. "Miss Piggy! Please! Just leave me alone!" Jaz yelled. Hearing her cry, Kermit walked out of his office.

"Alright, did she scratch, bite, or hit you?" Kermit asked. "I need to know because I think my lawyer should write that down." Kermit chuckled. "Ha Ha, very funny, but I did none of the of above to our dearest Fozzie hugger." Piggy implyed. "Fozzie hugger? What's that supposed to mean?" Kermit asked. "Why don't you ask Miss dreamy stares over there?" Piggy pointed at Jaz, who was still blushing at that little tease over her wet clothing.

"Jaz, what is she talking about?" Kermit asked.

"No clue." Jaz lied.

"Oh, vous know exactly what I'm talking about! Shame on vous for lying! Kermit, she has a crush on him!" Piggy yelled.

"Shhhhhh! Shutup Miss Piggy! His dressing room is right up there!" Jaz whispered. "So you have a crush on Fozzie?" Kermit asked.

"Yeeesssss," Jaz hesitated. "But Kermit, please don't tell him! If he found out I had a crush on him, I don't know how I'd live with myself!" Jaz cried.

"Your secret is safe with me... I make no promises for Piggy." Kermit said.

"Hey! I can keep a secret, flipper face! For instance, when you're home by yourself, you put on some Aerosmith, pink boxers, and-"

"Ok, Ok, Ok, You can keep a secret! Sheesh!" Kermit yelled.

"What does he do?" Jaz asked.

"He plays air guitar on top of the kitchen table! I have hours of it on video footage!" Miss Piggy giggled. "I have to admit Kermie, pink boxers do make vous look very attractive!" Kermit blushed. "That was a secret!" Kermit whined. "Now how is Jaz supposed to trust you?"

"Um... I trust her... It's just, sometimes, things come up, that relate to secrets, and-"

"Your secret is safe with Moi, I promise."

Miss Piggy assured. "Well... Alright... Pinky swear you won't interfere with it?" Jaz asked.

"How cute. Of course." Jaz and Piggy pinky promised, and Jaz walked away, relieved. However. little did Jaz know, that Piggy's porky pinky meant nothing, because her other hand had fingers crossed!


	2. A Comedy Couple

**Chapter Two- A Comedy Couple**

Kermit and Miss Piggy were arranging the schedule together. According to Kermit, together was a dangerous word to use. (But I used it anywayz! LOL =D) As they arranged the schedule, Piggy constantly kept thinking about Jaz, and her _beary _big crush.

"Kermie, I think we should put Fozzie and Jaz in an act together. It could really help their compatibility." Piggy said. "Just because Jaz likes him, doesn't mean that we should stick them in an act together. We don't even know if he feels the same way!" Kermit yelled. Right at that moment, Fozzie and Jaz walked out of their dressing rooms sulmutaniously. Jaz ran downstairs to look at the schedule. She was not on it. Kermit and Piggy however, paid her no mind, as if she wasn't there. "Face it! She has a crush on Fozzie!" Piggy yelled.

"Who has a crush on me?" Fozzie asked, while halfway blushing. Kermit and Piggy both did a double take on him, and Jaz blushed, trying to avoid being seen.

"Uh, that's something you gotta figure out yourself." Kermit said shakily. "Yeah... And Jaz," Piggy grabbed Jaz and presented her to Fozzie. "Is going to help you with your comedy routine. Ok?"

"Uh, Yeah sure. No Problem." Fozzie smiled.

Fozzie walked onstage, and Jaz followed.

"Heya Heya Heya! How are ya feelin' today?" Fozzie asked his audience.

"Worse, when you start telling jokes! DO HO HO!" Laughed Waldorf. "Uh... Oh help. Um, hey Jaz, who was that guy I saw you with last night?"

"It was you wasn't it?" Jaz asked.

"Oooooooh, time with your girlfriend?" Mocked Statler.

"Oh, clam it you old fool, you're too old to have a girlfriend!" Jaz yelled. The audience laughed, and so did Fozzie.

"Hey bear, your girlfriend is an egg head!" Waldorf yelled.

"I know egg-actly what you mean! Aaaah!" Fozzie laughed.

"That joke _cracked _me up!" Jaz giggled.

"Wow, no sunny side up to that joke!" Fozzie chuckled.

"No, please! We give up!" Waldorf begged.

"Say the magic words!" Jaz teased.

"ENCORE!" Statler and Waldorf yelled.

The crowd laughed and applauded. Fozzie and Jaz exchanged looks, then looked back at the audience. Fozzie held Jaz's hand, and they both bowed. "Thank you! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie yelled. Jaz giggled at his silly little catchphrase. As Fozzie and Jaz walked offstage, Kermit, Piggy, and Gonzo were there to applaud them. "Wow Fozzie, I never thought I'd say this, but that's gonna be a hard act to follow!" Gonzo then ran onstage, ready to dazzle the audience. "Jaz, that was amazing!" Fozzie yelled. Jaz was blushing severely. "Thanks Fozzie." Jaz said plainly. "How about You be my partner in comedy huh?" Fozzie offered. Jaz was flattered.

"I-I'd be honored! I'd love to be the world's greatest comedian's partner!" Fozzie blushed. "You're just saying that..." Jaz shook her head. "Nah, it's true! Every joke you've ever told has had me in stitches! You should be a doctor!" Jaz giggled. Fozzie laughed at her little joke. "You know what Jaz, you're funny." Fozzie smiled. He then went back up to his dressing room, and began to practice his comedy once again. "Well would you look at that. He thinks your funny. How sweet." Piggy flipped her hair.

"S-So? A lot of people think I'm funny." Jaz stuttered.

"I find it funny that you won't admit your feelings."

"I don't have to admit my feelings!"

"If you don't admit your feelings, He'll never know."

"That's exactly how I want it right now!" Jaz then stomped up to her dressing room, and slammed the door. Kermit and Miss Piggy watched Jaz be upset for the very first time. Why wouldn't she admit her feelings?


	3. It's A DATE?

**Chapter Three- It's A DATE?**

It was a few hours before the show was about to end, and Pigs In Space was about to begin. "And now, Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiigs, IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIn, Spaaaaaaaaaaaace!" Yelled the announcer. The only cast in this sketch who showed up, were Jaz and Miss Piggy. "Where is everybody?" Jaz asked.

"I don't know!" Piggy sassed.

"Kermit! Kermit, could ya come out here please?" Jaz yelled. Kermit walked onstage. "Yes?"

"Where's Dummo number one, and Dummo number two?" Piggy asked.

"Why don't you tell me, Ms. Change the schedule behind my back!" Kermit shouted. Piggy flipped her hair and batted her eyes.

"Moi, doesn't do things behind vous back."

Jaz crossed her arms.

"Miss Piggy, even I know that's a lie."

"Well, I still did nothing." Piggy scoffed.

"Piggy, you're not the only one who knows how to work a video camera." Kermit smirked.

Piggy batted her eyes. "W-What?"

"I saw you change the schedule, on camera. And thanks to you, we don't know who's onstage right now!" Kermit complained.

At the moment, Fozzie came onstage in his Bear on Patrol uniform. "Hey, this isn't bear on patrol!"

Jaz stared at Piggy. "Really?"

"What? Moi was only trying to help vous and Fozzie's relationship!" Piggy said innocently.

"Sheesh! Piggy, you can't put matters into your own hands for everything!" Kermit lectured.

"Well Kermit, you can kiss my-"

"Can you like, take this fight offstage, if you're going to resort to that kind of language?" Jaz asked.

"I was going to say lips." Piggy batted her eyes at Kermit, and he gulped.

"Yeah, but no one wants to see that either! DO HO HO!" Waldorf laughed.

"That's it! Pigs In Space is cancelled!" Kermit screamed.

The four Muppets walked offstage.

"Hey Jaz, wanna practice our next comedy routine?" Fozzie asked. "I'd love to, but I was going to help Kermit with his crazy schedule." Jaz frowned slightly.

"Well... Then maybe we can talk it over dinner after the show." Fozzie offered. Jaz blushed.

"D-Dinner? You mean... Just the two of us?"

"Yeah."

"Um... Ok, sure! See you after the show!" Jaz chuckled nervously. Fozzie smiled and walked up to his dressing room. As he entered the room, Jaz hyperventilated.

"Well, Well, Well, Looks like he's gone from comedy klutz, to comedy Casanova! He just asked you on a date!" Piggy squealed. (No Pig joke intended.)

"No he didn't. We're gonna talk after the show." Jaz denied.

"Oh, vous has so much to learn from Moi! He might have said that vous and himself were going to talk about your little comedy endevours, but once you start to have dinner, it only gets steamier from there!" Piggy growled.

Jaz was now blushing from the inside out, her heart was beating fast, and her temperature was rising.

"Are vous alright Mon cher?" Piggy asked.

"Miss P-Piggy, d-do you really think that he l-likes me?" Jaz stuttered. "Because I-I've never liked anyone before, a-and I d-don't think that anyone has ever l-liked me..."

Piggy felt kinda bad. She felt like she had let a worry scramble around in Jaz's mind.

"Uh... Vous know what? Forget what Moi said! If Fozzie really has feelings por vous, then he'll like you just the way you are. Just be yourself. Ok?" Piggy stared at Jaz with motherly eyes. "Um... Alright. Thanks Piggy." Jaz then exited to her dressing room. That was the very first time Jaz called Miss Piggy, "Piggy".

_Interesting. She asks Moi for advice... Almost as if... _Piggy stopped her thought, and shook her head. Piggy walked into her own dressing room. As she entered the room, she was gleaming with an odd feeling.


	4. Dinner After The Show Has Been Cancelled

**Chapter Four- **

**Dinner after the show... Has been canceled**

The long show hours were finally over. Jaz and Fozzie were going to go on their "date" pretty soon.

"Hey Jaz, are you ready to go?" Fozzie asked.

"Uh, yeah. L-Let's go." Jaz stuttered. Fozzie went to go open the door. As he opened it, a pile of snow fell on him. In face, the whole doorway was a snowy mass.

"How on earth are we snowed in, if the forcast didn't call for snow?" Jaz yelled. "Well Bunsen _did_ say he was going to test his new weather machine outside." Gonzo informed. "_Aye Dios Mio._" Jaz complained. Fozzie stuck his head out from under the snow. "I didn't know you were spanish."

"Only a little bit. I'm actually a little bit of everything. But that's beside the point. If we're snowed in then that means that-"

"We can't go eat dinner together!" Fozzie interupted.

_That was important to him? _Jaz thought, blushing.

"Well, yeah, but I was thinking that none of us could go home."

"Oh, that too." Fozzie blushed.

"The only thing that could make this worse, is if we were put in a life or death situation right now." Miss Piggy sighed. All of a sudden, Scooter and Kermit entered the room screaming. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU IDIOTS?" Miss Piggy yelled.

"There's a killer loose in the Muppet theatre! It was all over the news!" Scooter screamed. Kermit nodded in agreement. "Miss Piggy, next time, say the only thing that could make it worse, is icecream. Ok?" Jaz sighed.

"It's not my fault the universe listens to Moi." Miss Piggy scoffed. "Whatever! Let's just get the heck outta here!" Jaz yelled. "Uh, a little help please?" Fozzie called.

"Oh! Sorry! Heh Heh." Jaz and Miss Piggy dug Fozzie out of the snow. He was so freezing, that he was slightly blue. "Ok, now we have to find a way to out of here." Jaz looked around the room. "Well the doors are out, soooooo... We're screwed. Let's go with plan B. HIDE!" Jaz and the rest of the Muppets went to go lock themselves in their dressing rooms. What a predicament the Muppets are in!

(OMGONZO MOMENT!)


	5. Don't like to Be Alone

**Chapter Five- Don't like to be alone**

Jaz was alone in her dressing room, thinking over her "brilliant" plan B. They couldn't hide forever! What were they going to do? She remained silent until there was a knock at the door. "Jaz, It's me, Fozzie! Can you let me in?" Jaz grabbed her lead pipe, (Don't ask why she has one.) and she approached the door. You can never be too careful. The killer could be a master impersonator for all she knows. Jaz carefully opened the door. It was Fozzie. "Hi Fozzie. Um... You really shouldn't be outside of your dressing room right now." Jaz advised. "Yeah, I know but... I don't like to be alone... And I was just wondering if I could stay here until... You know..." Fozzie was twiddling his thumbs the entire time he was talking. "Uh, Fozzie... You can stay here. It's perfectly fine with me." Jaz assured. Fozzie immediately ran inside, and shut the door behind him. Fozzie examined the room. He's never been inside Jaz room, or her dressing room. "Everything in here is so purple!" Fozzie exclaimed. "Yeah, this place would be better, if Kermit didn't tell me to keep only one game system in here." Jaz crossed her arms. "You play games, huh?"

"Yeah."

"I used to play games. I was pretty good at it."

"You're probably not as good as me though. I'm the best."

"Well, I don't know, I think if you give me a shot, I'll win." "Bring it on Fuzzy Wuzzy!" Jaz then went to set up her best game, Mario Kart.

"You know how to play, don't you?" Jaz asked.

"Yeah. 2 to accelerate, 1 to decelerate, and uh... How do you steer?" Fozzie asked. Jaz responded to his question by grabbing the wheel accessory, and putting his remote in it.

"Oh." Fozzie blushed.

The game was about to start. Jaz selected her Mii, Jaz. Fozzie selected his Mii, Fozzie. Then they chose their vehicles. Jaz chose a standard Motorcycle, and Fozzie chose The Bullet Bike.

"Fozzie, wanna see something cool?" Jaz asked.

"What?" Fozzie questioned.

Jaz went over to what looked like a metal cube, and flipped a switch on it. All of a sudden, Jaz and Fozzie were at the starting line on the game!

"What just happened?" Fozzie screamed.

"It's this device Bunsen made for me. It allows me to physically go inside of my videogames! Let's drive!" Jaz yelled.

"Uh oh..." Fozzie worried.

The racing light was Red. Then it was yellow. Jaz and Fozzie revved their engines, as did the other racers. Then finally, the light was green, and everyone took off. All except for Baby Mario, who got a false start. Jaz, naturally, was in first place. Fozzie was in fifth. Then fourth. Then fifth. Then fourth. Peach was trying very hard to stay ahead of him. "Jaz, how do I get Peach off my back?" Fozzie yelled.

"Easy. Collect a box, and use it's contents to pull ahead!" Jaz shouted back. Fozzie drove into a box. Then, to Fozzie's surprise, a little slot showed up in midair. It stopped on a blue shell. Fozzie clicked a button on his wheel, and the blue shell went up, and hit Jaz. She was now in fourth place!

"Fozzie! Blue shells hit the person in the lead!" Jaz yelled.

"Sorry." Fozzie blushed. They both continued to drive.

It was now the final lap. Jaz had found her way back to first, and Fozzie was now in third. Fozzie had thrown many shells at Jaz, and Jaz had used a lot of lightning bolts to make him smaller. They were quite the competitors. Fozzie just used a mushroom to himself advance in front of Luigi. Mario just hit Luigi with a red shell, easing him off of Fozzie's trail. Now, in front, was Jaz and Fozzie, fighting for first place.

"I gotta admit, you're pretty good for a rookie!" Jaz smirked. "I'm gonna win!" Fozzie rammed Jaz aside.

"Yeah, right!" Jaz rammed him back.

The finish line was just ahead. They both sped up, using no powerups. The winner was...

Both of them!

"We... We both won?"

"I guess so!"

Jaz and Fozzie started to do their victory lap. Since the victory lap was always automatic, Jaz balanced on her bike, and Fozzie attempted to do the same thing. Jaz started to taunt the other racers.

Jaz: _We are the champions my friends_

Fozzie: _And we'll keep on racin' 'til the end!_

Jaz and Fozzie: _We are the champions, We are the champions!_

Jaz: _No time for losers!_

Fozzie: _'Cause we are the champions!_

Jaz and Fozzie: _Of the world!_

Jaz and Fozzie were then put back into Jaz's room. They didn't realize it at first. They were doing a very embarrassing victory dance. Then they blushed as they finally realized thay were back in Jaz's dressing room.

"Well, that was fun... Now I'm tired..." Fozzie then passed out on the floor, and he began to snore. Jaz giggled.

"Me too." Jaz then got on the floor, tucked herself under Fozzie's arm, and went to sleep.


	6. A Brave Bear

**Chapter Six- A Brave Bear**

Scooter decided to be brave, and go see if the coast was clear for any of the Muppets to leave. The snow had melted. "Hey guys! The snow melted!" Scooter shouted. Everyone came out of hiding. "Kermie! You're still Ok!" Piggy ran over to Kermit and gave him a big kiss. "Sheesh." Kermit sighed. Jaz slowly went downstairs, as Fozzie followed.

"That was like, the best nap ever." Jaz yawned.

"I had a dream that I was in a lollipop forest, and the lollipops had chocolate growing on them." Fozzie rubbed his eyes. "I had a dream that I was funny."

Miss Piggy flipped her hair. "And that is a dream that will never come true dear."

"Camilla!"

"Bawk Bawk!"

That was Gonzo and Camilla. They were very happy to see eachother. Camilla worries enough about Gonzo when he does his stunts. Imagine how she copes with a killer loose in his presence! "Camilla are you alright?" Gonzo asked. Camilla tucked her head under his arm. "Good." Gonzo smiled. Gonzo turned around to see a lot of his friends staring at him. "What? You guys act like you've never cared about someone before!"

"Well, I care about my Kermie. He is my only concern." Miss Piggy pulled Kermit closer.

"Hey Piggy, the tabloids dissed your face." Clifford said.

Piggy dropped Kermit. "They did _WHAT?_" Piggy yelled.

"Are you sure he's your _only _concern?"

Piggy squinted her eyes. "Shut. Up."

All of the Muppets continued to greet eachother. All except for Jaz and Fozzie. They were in seperate corners. Fozzie was just looking around the theatre. He's been in Jaz's dressing room for so long, that it was almost unusual for nothing in the area to be purple. Jaz was sitting, looking at all her joyful friends. Then she thought about Fozzie. He didn't say anything about his arm being around Jaz when he woke up. Maybe he liked it. Jaz smiled. She wasn't paying attention to anything at that moment. she was just lost in her thoughts. Fozzie turned around and saw Jaz.

He smiled.

Then he noticed a shadowy figure approaching her. He was holding something. Fozzie leaned in to try and get a better look.

It's a Gun!

Fozzie ran toward Jaz, and pushed her down. Right at that moment, the shadowy figure pulled the trigger, and shot Fozzie in the chest, causing him to collapse. The sound of the gun caused all of the Muppets to turn around. The shadowy figure then dropped his gun, and ran away. Jaz became teary eyed. She crawled over to Fozzie, and put her hand over his bleeding wound. "Hey Jaz..." Fozzie whispered. "Fozzie... You saved my life..." Jaz cried.

"Well... It was nothing."

"No! No it _was _something! You didn't have to do that!"

"Of course I did. You're my partner in comedy..."

"But, Fozzie... Fozzie just because..." More tears ran down Jaz's cheeks. "I did it... to protect.. someone I care about." Fozzie whispered. Jaz wiped her tears. She was speechless at the moment. She leaned in, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You're going to be fine. I...I promise! I promise!" Jaz cried. Jaz layed her head on his chest and cried.

"Jaz, everything is going to be just fine." Piggy assured.

"I just told Kermit to call the ambulance. He's going to be fine."

"But what if he isn't going to be fine?" Jaz cried.

"He will be. Trust Me."

Piggy gave her a motherly type of hug.

"Everything will be just fine." She whispered. Jaz lay in her arms as she cried and cried.


	7. In The Waiting Room

**Chapter Seven- In the Waiting Room**

Kermit, Miss Piggy, Gonzo, Scooter, Camilla, and Jaz were in the waiting room of the hospital. Fozzie was being operated on. "Why are we here again?" Gonzo asked impatiently. Gonzo hated hospitals.

"We're making sure Fozzie's OK!" Kermit exclaimed.

Jaz sat in the chair, attempting to distract herself with snacks. It didn't do much good. Jaz thought about what might've been Fozzie's last words. He was protecting someone he cared about. What was she supposed to think about that? It could've been the hint of death talking, or Piggy was directing him to say things behind her back. Who knows? Jaz just sat still in the chair, with her head down, not saying a word.

"Are vous alright dear?" Piggy asked.

No answer.

"Jaz?"

Still no answer.

"Jaz, I know you're upset, but-"

"I'm praying! If those doctors can't bring him back, then god can!" Jaz yelled. "I can't live without him Miss Piggy..." With that, Jaz resumed praying.

Miss Piggy looked at her with sympathy. She wanted Fozzie more than anything. "Kermie?"

"Yes Miss Piggy?" Kermit asked.

"Help Me and Jaz pray."

Next thing you know, all the Muppets in the waiting room were praying.


	8. Sweet Moments

**Chapter Eight- Sweet moments**

All the Muppets stopped praying. It has been hours since the doctors began to operate. Jaz was losing hope. She was crying again. "Face it, he's gone! He's gone!" Jaz cried.

"Jaz, don't talk like that." Scooter advised.

"Yeah we don't know that... yet." Kermit said.

Miss Piggy elbowed him for his slight insensitivity. Jaz looked at the floor, facing the direction of the exit. The door to the operating rooms suddenly opened. Gonzo, Kermit, and Miss Piggy looked at the door, and smiled. Jaz paid it no mind. She was lost in her awful thoughts. Jaz suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. She shrugged it off. Then there was tapping again. "Leave me alone." Jaz whined.

"Uh, gee Jaz, if you're upset, I guess we can just practice our routine later."

Jaz looked up. She knew that voice anywhere. Jaz turned around, not believing her eyes. "F-Fozzie?"

"No, Yogi! Wocka Wocka!" Fozzie laughed.

"Y-You're alive! I thought you were... You were done for..."

Fozzie gave her a hug. "Well I'm here. Don't worry."

Jaz stared into his eyes dreamily, which made Fozzie blush. "Uh... Hi Jaz."

"Hi Fozzie."

"Um... Why are you staring at me?"

Jaz looked away. "I-I don't know."

Miss Piggy walked up to them.

"May I make a suggestion Fozzie?"

"Um... What is it?"

"Maybe she LIKES you dummo!"

"I know she does."

Jaz and Piggy exchanged looks.

"Y-You knew already? Then... Why are you..."

"I kinda... Um... I kinda like you too."

"You do?"

"Um... Yeah. I just wasn't sure how I should tell you."

"So... giving me a water bottle, asking me out to dinner..."

"Yeah... I guess that was just my way of saying... I like you."

Jaz blushed. Then she gazed into Fozzie's eyes again. Fozzie twidled his thumbs. Then he leaned in, and kissed Jaz. Believe me when I tell you, she fainted. "Is she OK?" Fozzie asked. Miss Piggy smiled. "I think she'll be just fine."

After the Muppets went home, Jaz got up. "W-What happened?" Jaz asked, clearly confused. "Fozzie kissed you." Miss Piggy smiled. "I told you he liked you." Jaz grinned. "Yeah... And he's alive!"

"I told you everything would be fine, didn't I?"

"Yeah," Jaz hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mom." Miss Piggy's face lit up. Jaz backtracked what she said.

"I mean, Miss Piggy." Jaz stopped hugging her, and ran upstairs. "Fozzie, are you in there?" Jaz knocked on Fozzie's door. Fozzie was sleeping, so he was rubbing his eyes as he answered the door. As soon as Fozzie opened the door, Jaz attacked him with a kiss, pushing him in his room. Once they were both inside, she shut the door behind them.

Miss Piggy giggled at Jaz's silly behavior. Then, Kermit came out of nowhere. "Mom, huh?" He smiled. Miss Piggy rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair.

"Shutup. All she did was call Moi the wrong person."

"Or you're being motherly to her."

"...So? Don't be upset because she said 'Mama' before 'Dada'!" Miss Piggy smiled as she walked away.

Kermit paused. "Wait... What's that supposed to mean?" Kermit shouted as he chased after her.

So, now all was peaceful and lovey dovey and such. Yayyyyyyyy...

Well... You guys can go back to the forum now if you want.

Or you can read it again.

Or you can stare at it and wonder why I'm so wierd.

Or you can throw stuff at your cat.

Or you can-

Hey where are you going!

*Sigh* THE END!


	9. Epilouge

**Chapter Nine- Epilouge**

It was late. After being questioned and chased by Kermit all day, Miss Piggy was very tired. Although, she had a terrible urge to check on Jaz. Miss Piggy went upstairs and cracked open Jaz's door. She was not in there. Then she went to Fozzie room. There she was. Jaz was wrapped in Fozzie's arms, as they both slept soundly on the floor. Miss Piggy took a blanket off of Fozzie's bed, and tucked them in.

"You know, you wouldn't make a bad daughter." She whispered. Then Miss Piggy left the room, and went to sleep herself.

OK, NOOOOOOW IT'S TEH END!


End file.
